


Surprisingly Great Benefits

by Takenatmidnight



Category: State Farm - Fandom
Genre: Other, Parker is nb btw, good god what am I doing with my life, this is the closest i have ever gotten to writing an explicit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenatmidnight/pseuds/Takenatmidnight
Summary: dundrea bell (YouTube account), under the Parker Promo (:30) | State Farm® Commercial: “I’ve seen pornos that start like this.”It's Jake x Parker State Farm fanfiction. Take it or leave it.
Relationships: Jake/Parker
Comments: 1





	Surprisingly Great Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE REAL HUMAN BEINGS IN THIS COMMERCIAL. This is about the CHARACTERS portrayed in the commercial by professional actors, NOT the actors themselves. I do NOT support explicit fanfic of real people (any fanfic of real people is a bit iffy in general). I also can’t believe i wrote this

“I didn’t order a pizza.”  
Parker grinned. “Then consider it on me.”  
Jake smirked, watching the shines of amusement in Parker’s eyes. “I can’t accept this.. Not without repaying you.”  
“And how are you gonna do that?”  
Jake nodded his head toward the open room behind him, shifting in the doorframe. “Wanna watch the game?”  
Parker smiled. “Sure.”

Rams vs Dodgers; 4 hours in, and the game was set at 29-31.   
“Rams aren’t gonna pull this,” Parker commented, taking a sip of their Pepsi.   
“You don’t know that.”  
“Please. They’ve lost their last three games, and they’re still behind on score.”  
Jake shook his head. “Come on. Have a little faith.”  
He sat back, arms folded, eyes locked on the tv. The pizza box sat open on the table, yet only one and a half slices were missing, the remaining half left on a dirty paper plate. They had been too focused on the game - and bantering with each other - to really eat anything. Jake theorized he might not have the time for pizza when the game was over.   
Alright- maybe he’d have one more slice. He scooted over on the couch and pointed to the half-eaten slice laying on Parker’s plate. “You gonna finish that?”  
Parker shook their head. “I mean, if you want it, go ahead.”  
Jake did, in fact, finish it. Parker, after taking another sip of Pepsi, went to put their can back on the coffee table at the same time Jake went to put the plate down. In surprise, they both pulled back, and the can fell onto Parker’s lap.  
“Agh!” They cried, picking it up quickly and setting it down.   
“Sorry, sorry!” Jake apologized, grabbing a napkin from the table and wiping their jeans. “It was an accident!”  
“It’s okay, I know it was an accident.”   
Jake crumpled the napkin and threw it into the coffee table, where it landed with a pap.  
“Sorry,” He mumbled again.  
“It’s fine, really,” Parker assured. “Rams are still losing.”  
Jake looked up at the TV - the Rams were a point behind - and chuckled. “Yeah, I’m beginning to see your point. But hey, there’s still time left.”  
The room became quiet for a second except for the sounds of the TV. As Parker stared at the screen, Jake slowly ran a thumb over the spill on their jeans. “I hope it doesn’t stain..”  
“It probably will,” Parker shrugged, “But it doesn’t matter.”  
Jake ran his thumb up further, Parker’s eyes following, and hooked it in one of their belt loops. “I like your outlook.”  
“Do you?” Parker smirked, and suddenly the feeling of the room started to shift.  
Their eyes were locked as Jake put a hand on the couch to steady himself and leaned forward, grinning. “I like a lot of things about you.”  
“Good to hear.”  
Their faces were close. Parker reached out and rubbed the back of their hand down the side of Jake’s face. It pulled him in closer, leaning until their noses were about an inch apart. Parker imagined if Jake was a cat he would be purring in that moment.  
“You’re not watching the game,” They said quietly.  
Jake laughed. “And what about that?”  
“Well if you were…” Parker shifted their hand to put it at the nape of Jake’s neck, rubbing circles with their thumb, and Jake let out a small sigh. “..You’d realize the Rams lost.”  
Jake looked up at the TV. The Dodgers were on the field celebrating their win. The Rams had lost by two points. He turned back grinning, even though his team had lost. “You just had to point that out, didn’t you?”  
“We are supposed to be watching, aren’t we?” They said sarcastically.  
“I think that idea is over.”  
With that Parker pulled Jake in, their lips meeting messily. Jake could feel Parker put their other hand on the back of his neck and couldn’t help smiling. He scooted over, close enough that their thighs touched, so he could put both arms around their waist. They made a small mmf sound into his lips when he pulled them closer.   
Finally they both pulled back, breathing heavily.   
They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Jake grinned, and a smile cracked across Parker’s face as well. Wordlessly, he leaned in and kissed them again, softer.   
“Game time?” Parker breathed against his lips.  
“Game time,” Jake answered.  
With that he dived back in. He lifted up a hand to Parker’s face, then slid it around to the back of their neck, just as they had done, pulling strands of hair between his fingers. Parker kissed him just the smallest bit harder, and he took that as a sign, balling his hand into a fist and tugging on their hair lightly. Unwittingly Parker let out a small moan.  
They pulled away quickly, looking at him in a mixture of surprise and excitement. Jake stopped, but in the next second they were diving back in again. Jake continued running his hands through their mess of black hair, and he could feel Parker squirm a bit.   
Parker moved their hands, the right one slipping down to his shoulder, the left trailing to his hip. It was like they couldn’t decide where to put them, moving their right hand from Jake’s shoulder to his chest and back up to cup his jaw. Jake subconsciously leaned harder into wherever they touched him.  
Suddenly Jake pulled away. Parker opened their mouth to say something, but watched silently as he pulled his shirt off with both hands and threw it over the arm of the couch.  
“If you’re going to touch me, might as well be without a shirt on, hm?” He grinned.  
“Wow. Cocky today, aren’t we?”  
Nonetheless, Parker pulled him back in. They settled with one arm around his waist and one behind his neck, Jake tilting his head carefully. Parker let out a small mm as he started to kiss along their jaw. Jake glanced up for a moment and saw their lips turn up into a smile.   
Gradually, Jake started to move down their neck, and the quiet sounds got louder. Parker leaned their head back, eyes closed, giving him room, letting him kiss his way down the side of their neck. When he reached the crook of their neck, he gave the softest of bites - it hardly counted as a bite, really, just him running his teeth over their soft skin. They still let out an involuntary moan.  
“J-Jake!” Parker exclaimed. Jake looked up to see their eyes widened and face flushed when they noticed Jake running his hand along the hem of their jeans. He grinned and slipped his hand under, digging up part of their tucked-in t-shirt and feeling his hand against their warm skin.   
Eyebrows knitted together and eyes half open, they moaned softly as he ran his hand further up their torso, messing up their tuck further. When Jake locked eyes with them they cracked a smile and pulled him into a deep kiss, hands cupping his face. The two separated for just a second to breathe, and Parker sighed shakily as Jake ran his hands across their torso, feeling his skin against theirs.   
“Mmh, Jake..” they mumbled quietly against his lips.  
“Mm? Yeah?” He smiled teasingly.  
“Jake, I-“  
Brrrng!  
They both startled at the sudden noise, heads darting quickly to the source - Jake’s phone, rumbling against the coffee table as it buzzed. Still ringing, he snatched it up and looked at the caller ID. The picture of a smiling brunette woman in red flannel appeared, and he read the name under it - Stephanie Patrick.   
“Shit! Shit shit shit!” Was his immediate reaction.  
“What?” Parker asked with concern.   
“It’s - I have that event thing, and I have to show up on set-“  
“The Game Theory thing?”  
“Yes! Ugh, god, I can’t believe I didn’t realize the time-“  
Jake got up quickly. “I’m really sorry, but I have to go now- I’m so sorry-“  
“Jake, it’s okay.” Parker assured. “Go.”  
“Ugh, I’m sorry-“ he said again, stuffing his phone in his pocket and rushing to the door. “Are you going to stay here?”  
“I mean, my shift is technically over, so I guess so. If you’ll let me.”  
“Yeah, yeah, of course, help yourself to whatever, y’know-“  
“Jake!”  
He looked up suddenly. “Huh?”  
“You kind of... don’t have a shirt.”  
Jake looked down at his bare chest, then up again sheepishly. “Oh. Right.”  
He walked over and snatched his red t-shirt from off the couch, pulling it on haphazardly. Before he made his way out, he stopped in front of where Parker was still sitting.   
“Parker?”  
“Hm?”  
Jake leaned down and pressed a quick peck to Parker’s lips. They looked up at him with an expression of surprise that quickly morphed into a smile. Jake smiled back, then tugged the front door open, stopping again with one hand on the doorway. “See you later?”  
Parker smirked. “See you later.”  
With that, Jake was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know a single thing about sports, and I would like to keep it that way.


End file.
